Golden Boy Russell
by Sunil126
Summary: Sunil accidentally turns Russell into a golden hedgehog, so he, Blythe, Vinnie, and the golden Russell go to Ponyville to get help from Twilight.


**Golden Boy Russell**

**This is the first story I'm doing by request of a user on Fanfiction. I hope you enjoy. Also, I do not own the characters mentioned in these stories nor in the other stories I've published. Also, like my "My Little Pony" and "Littlest Pet Shop" superhero crossover story, humans and ponies know about each other. That said, let's begin.**

**Chapter 1**

_We go to Littlest Pet Shop day camp, where Sunil is practicing his magic, when Blythe comes in._

Blythe: "Hey Sunil. What are you doing?"

Sunil: "I am practicing my magic tricks. Can I practice on you?"

Blythe: "I guess. What's the trick?"

Sunil: "It's a teleportation trick. I will transport the two of us to a nearby location. Okay?"

Blythe: "Okay. Do your stuff."

Sunil: "Sunil …. Sunil …. Sunilify."

_Suddenly, Sunil transports himself and Blythe to her bedroom._

Blythe: "Wow. That's amazing. (back inside the pet shop) That was a great trick Sunil."

Sunil: "Thanks Blythe, but I want to be able to do more advanced magic tricks."

Blythe: "Well, we can watch a magic show on TV and see the professionals at their best."

Sunil: "Great idea. Turn on the TV."

_Suddenly, Vinnie and Russell walk into the day camp while having a conversation._

Russell: "And that is the history of hip hop basketball."

Vinnie: "Wow. I've got to use this information for my next dance number. (sees Blythe and Sunil) Hey guys. What's up?"

Blythe: "We're watching a magic show on TV so Sunil can learn some more advanced tricks."

Announcer 1: "We'll be right back after a word from our sponsors."

Announcer 2: "Good day fellow magicians. Do you want to dabble in the mystical arts? Do you want to be the best magician you can be? Do you want to impress your friends with your new skills? If you answered yes to all these questions, then you're in luck. For a limited time, you can receive your copy of "Merlin's Magic For Many". You can learn all sorts of tricks from vanishing to flying to transformation spells. If you want to be the best magician you can be, then order now."

Sunil: "Blythe, I really want this magic book. Can you order it please?"

Blythe: "Sure thing Sunil. (dials phone) Hello. I would like to order a "Merlin's Magic For Many" magic book."

Operator: "Okay. Your order will be here in three days."

Blythe: "Thanks. Bye. (hangs up phone) All right Sunil. The book will be here in three days."

Sunil: "Oh! I cannot wait to do all sorts of tricks."

**Chapter 2**

_Three days later, Sunil's magic book comes through the mail._

Mailman: "Package for Blythe Baxter. (sees no one) Where is she?"

Blythe: "I'm right here."

Mailman: "Sign here please."

Blythe: "Okay. (signs paper) Thank you. (waits for mailman to leave) Sunil. Your magic book is here."

Sunil: "Thanks Blythe. Oh, I cannot wait. What should I do first? (looks through book) Here's one. 'Up and down Toddler Tina. Make this girl a ballerina.' "

_And then, Blythe finds herself in a tutu._

Blythe: "Whoa. This is great. I feel lighter than air. Plie Plie and Grand Jete."

Vinnie: "What's going on?"

Sunil: "I'm trying out my new book. I used this trick on Blythe, and she became a ballerina."

Vinnie: "Cool. What other tricks are in that book?"

Sunil: "Let's see. (looks through book) Here we go. 'This is going to be a blast. Make this gecko run super fast."

Vinnie: " (runs from here to the store and back in 3 seconds) Hey look at me. I got super speed."

Sunil: "Oh. This is great. Oh, here's another. It's a spell that turns things into gold. Here we go. (points at trash can) 'You're known to be reckless not bold. Now I will turn you into gold.'".

_At that moment, Russell comes in to eat lunch when he gets hit and turns to gold._

Russell: "Oh boy. Lunchtime is here. I'm starving. (gets hit by ray) What in the world? I can't move. I feel my body stiffening. I'm turning gold. NOOOOO! (turns completely gold)"

Sunil: "Oh no! What have I done?! I turned Russell into a golden hedgehog."

Blythe: "Well. Change him back."

Sunil: "Okay. Let me find a counter spell. (looks through book, but has disappointed face) There's no counter spell in the book. What am I going to do?!"

Vinnie: "There's got to be something we can do. "

Sunil: "(looks through book) There's a spell here to go to alternate worlds. Let's go to Ponyville and find Twilight. Maybe she can help us."

Blythe: "Good idea Sunil. Take it away."

Sunil: "It says to come up with a rhyme to get to your destination. Here we go. Blythe, take Russell with you. Anyway, 'Now everyone let your feet be still. We will go to Ponyville.'"

**Chapter 3**

_And suddenly, Blythe, Sunil, Vinnie, and Russell find themselves in a void, and then they land in Ponyville. Specifically, they land in Twilight's house._

Twilight: "(sighs contentedly) I can't wait to get to Mount Ponymore for a day of fun and fresh air. Are you ready Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Spike?"

Pinkie Pie: "I'm ready. I got my smores so that we can have a smore party."

Fluttershy: "I have my camping gear. I can't wait to play with the animals."

Spike: "I can't wait to just swim in the river and have fun. (sees Blythe and the pets) Twilight, were you expecting someone?"

Twilight: "Blythe. Sunil . Vinnie. What are you all doing here? And what happened to Russell?"

Blythe: "Sunil got this magic book in the mail and accidentally turned Russell into a golden hedgehog. We were hoping you had a spell or something to turn him back to normal."

Twilight: "Unfortunately no. But, I might know another way to help you. (looks through books) Here we go. According to my spell book, there's a cave on Mount Ponymore that contains a magic mirror that grants wishes. However, it only appears on the night of a full moon. Based on my calculations, the full moon is coming tonight."

Sunil: "Well then. We have to go to Mount Ponymore to change Russell back. How do we get there?"

Pinkie Pie: "We'll take you there. We were going to spend the day there anyway. What do you say guys?"

Twilight: "I'm coming with you guys."

Spike : "Count me in."

Fluttershy: "I'll do anything to help a friend in need."

Blythe: "Well then, let's get to Mount Ponymore."

Sunil: "So, how do we get to Mount Ponymore?"

Pinkie Pie: "That's easy. We just have to go through the Everfree Forest."

Vinnie: " I don't what that is, but it sounds scary."

Twilight: "Don't worry Vinnie. Ever since we saved the Tree of Harmony, the forest became less scary, but that's a story for another time. Anyone, we should get going. We can get to the forest quickly, but it will take a few hours to climb the mountain."

Blythe: "Well then, let's get going."

**Chapter 4**

_So, Blythe, Vinnie, Sunil, golden Russell, Twilight, Spike, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie all make their way into the Everfree Forest when they encounter various obstacles._

Sunil: "So, this is the Everfree Forest? It looks very scary."

Fluttershy: "Don't worry Sunil. As long as we stay together, we'll be fine."

_And then, a trio of timber wolves pop out of nowhere._

Vinnie: "This place doesn't look so scary. (wolves pop out) WWWWWOOOOLLLLFFFFF!"

Pinkie Pie: "They're called timber wolves. And, run for your lives!"

_Everyone runs deeper into the forest where they end up at a cliff._

Blythe: "We're trapped! What are we going to do?"

Sunil: "I know. I wish I thought of it sooner. 'Let your bones go and unstiffen. Bring us back one big griffin.'

_And at that instant, a griffin comes along picks the gang up out of danger._

Griffin: "Hey guys. Need a lift?"

Pinkie Pie: "Yes please."

Griffin: "Hop on and hold on tight. Where you guys headed?"

Fluttershy: "We're headed to Mount Ponymore to turn our golden friend back into himself."

Griffin: " Don't worry. I'll get you there in a few minutes. "

_It's smooth sailing halfway to the mountain when a wind storm strikes._

Griffin: "There it is Mount Ponymore. (sees tornado) It's a tornado. Hold on."

All: "Whoa! Oh no!"

Twilight: "Hang on everyone. Fluttershy, grab the pets. I'll get Spike and Blythe."

Fluttershy: "You got it Twilight. (grabs the pets but accidentally drops Russell) Oh no. Russell's in trouble."

Blythe: "I got him. Good thing I wore my diving suit. Hold on Russell."

_Blythe then dives down and grabs Russell, and uses the current to fly back up._

Sunil: "You did it. Uh oh. Hang on."

All: "Whoa!"

_Everyone lands on Mount Ponymore._

Vinnie: "Well, it looks like we're on Mount Ponymore. Where's the cave?"

Pinkie Pie: "It's all the way at the top of the mountain."

Twilight: "We'd better get going. It'll be sundown in thirty minutes."

**Chapter 5**

_Everyone climbs to the top of the mountain when they are suddenly stopped by the guardian of the mountain._

Guardian: "Halt! Who goes there."

Twilight: "I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle. My friends and I wish to get to the top of the cave so that we can turn our hedgehog friend back to normal."

Guardian: "Before you can pass me on the way to the top, you must first pass a test."

Blythe: "What kind of test?"

Guardian: "You must tell me why you would help someone who's from a place where not everyone gets along."

Sunil: "Please oh wise one. Russell is one of our best friends. He, along with Blythe, is always the one who keeps us on the ground when things get out of hand. He's always there for us. And now that I accidentally turned him to gold, I must try to turn him back."

Guardian: "You are clearly a group of close friends. And that hedgehog has affected you greatly. Very well. You may pass."

Fluttershy: "Oh, thank you guardian sir."

Guardian: "You are most welcome. Now, you must get to the top of the mountain before the sun sets. Once it does, the mirror will only stay there for two minutes. Hurry."

Blythe: "You got it guardian pony. Come on guys. Let's go."

_The heroes then climb to the top of the mountain with fifteen minutes to spare._

Twilight: "Well, we made it to the top of the mountain with 15 minutes to spare. Let's hurry."

Pinkie Pie: "According to the book, the mirror is located in the middle of the cave guarded by vampire fruit bats."

Vinnie: "Oh! Those bats are the worst. They're so batty!"

Fluttershy: "We have to do it for Russell. Let's go inside."

_The heroes go inside the cave to look for the mirror and they finally find it, but the bats are less than cooperative._

Sunil: "Oh boy! There's the mirror! (bats fly toward him) Aaaahhhh! BATS!"

Blythe: "Excuse me vampire fruit bats. We would like to use the mirror to turn out friend back to normal."

Lead Bat: "Before you can use this mirror, you must pass a test."

Spike: "Not another test. What do we have to do this time?"

Lead Bat: "I can sense the mongoose is magic. He and I will battle each other in a duel. Whoever pins the other guy for three seconds wins. Are you in?"

Sunil: "I will take the challenge. Bring it on bat."

Bat: "Have at you. AAAAHHHHH!"

Sunil: "AAAAHHHHH"

Both: "AAAAHHHHHH! HIIII YAAAHHHH!"

Bat: "You're good mongoose. But you're still gonna lose."

Sunil: "I don't think so. Ahm. Ahm. Ahm. Go super energy ball. Yah! (releases energy ball)

Bat: "What? Uuuh! I'm down! I'm down! Okay mongoose, you win. You can use the mirror."

Blythe: "Way to go Sunil. You were amazing."

Sunil: "Thanks Blythe. Now, to turn Russell back to normal. Oh great magic mirror. I wish to turn my friend Russell Ferguson back to normal."

Mirror: "As you wish Sunil. 'Doing all things formal, turn this hedgehog back to normal.'"

Vinnie: "It's working."

Russell: "(breaks free) What happened? Where are we?"

Sunil: "Russell you're okay."

Russell: "Of course I am. What happened?"

Twilight: "Sunil accidentally used his magic to turn you into a mongoose, so he came with us to Mount Ponymore to set you free."

Russell: "Really. Well, thank you for turning me back to normal everyone."

Blythe: "You're very welcome Russell. Now, let's go home."

Pinkie Pie: "Good bye everyone. We'll see you next time."

Fluttershy: "Good bye Blythe and pets. Have a safe trip."

Vinnie: "We will Fluttershy. Thanks a lot."

Sunil: "We're going to a place that's so pretty, back home in Downtown City."

_Blythe, Russell, Sunil, and Vinnie go through the portal and end up back home._

Blythe: "Wow! That was a great adventure. But Sunil, you should probably make sure no one's coming in when you do dangerous tricks."

Sunil: "Don't worry Blythe. I'll be more careful with my magic. Now, does anyone want to see another magic trick?"

Vinnie: "What's the trick?"

Sunil: "It's a trick to turn others into babies."

Russell: "Sunil, maybe you should save that trick for another time."

Blythe: "How about we watch a movie? How about 'Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone'?"

Vinnie: "I can go for some wizardry. Let's go."

_Blythe and the male pets go off to watch a movie while remembering this message: "Be careful with your abilities. You may hurt others in the process."._


End file.
